langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/IX
HOOFDSTUK 8 WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? Religie heeft mensen er echt van overtuigd dat er een onzichtbare man is - die hoog in de hemel woont - die toekijkt hij alles watje doet, elk moment van de dag. En die onzichtbare man heeft een speciale lijst van tien dingen en die dingen mag je niet doen van hem. En als je een van die dingen wel doet, dan heeft hij een speciale plek, vol vuur en rook en brandende dingen en pijn en angst, en daar stuurt hij je dan heen, om daar te gaan leven en te lijden en te branden en te stikken en te gillen en te huilen tot het einde der tijden... Maar Hij houdt van je! George Carlin Van nature ben ik niet iemand die graag de confrontatie opzoekt. Ik geloof dat strijd geen geschikte vorm is om tot waarheid te komen. Daarom weiger ik ook geregeld om deel te nemen aan formele debatten. Ik werd ooit uitgenodigd om in Edinburgh in debat te gaan met de toenmalige aartsbisschop van York. Ik vond dat best een eer en ging in op de invitatie. Na dat debat drukte de gelovige fysicus Russell Stannard in zijn boek DoingAway with God? een brief af die hij had geschreven aan The Observer. Geachte heer, onder de opgewekte kop 'God wijkt voor wetenschap en eindigt armzalig als tweede', meldt uw wetenschapsredacteur (nota bene op eerste paasdag) hoe Richard Dawkins de aartsbisschop van York 'grievend intellectueel leed heeft aangedaan' tijdens een debat over wetenschap en geloof. De lezers vernamen van 'zelfvoldaan glimlachende atheïsten' en van de uitslag 'Leeuwen tegen Christenen: 10-0'. Verder verwijt Stannard The Observer dat de krant geen aandacht had besteed aan een latere ontmoeting tussen hem en mij bij de Royal Society - waarbij ook de bisschop van Birmingham en de gezaghebbende kosmoloog Sir Hermann Bondi present waren. Dat betrof een sessie die niet was bedoeld als een woordenstrijd, en die daarom heel wat constructiever was. Ik kan het alleen maar eens zijn met zijn impliciete veroordeling van het confronterende debat. En bovenal, om redenen die ik uiteenzet in A Devil's Chaplain, neem ik nooit deel aan debatten met creationisten.* Ondanks mijn afkeer van worstelpartijen in gladiatorenstijl, lijk ik op een of andere manier de naam te hebben een strijdlustig baasje te zijn als het gaat om religie. Collega's die het erover eens zijn dat er geen God is, die het erover eens zijn dat we geen godsdienst nodig hebben om ethisch te handelen en het erover eens zijn dat de wortels van religie en van ethiek kunnen worden verklaard in nietgodsdienstige termen, interpelleren me niettemin even stevig als verbaasd. Waarom doe je zo vijandig? Wat is er nu zo fout aan godsdienst? Is religie werkelijk zo schadelijk dat we er actief tegen moeten strijden? Waarom laat je reli- *) Ik heb niet het lef om te weigeren op grond van het argument dat een zeer vooraanstaande collegawetenschapper aanvoert wanneer een creationist een officieel debat met hem wil organiseren (ik zal hem niet met name noemen, maar lees zijn woorden met een Australische tongval): 'Dat zou prachtig staan op uw cv, maar niet zo best op het mijne.' WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 3O3 gies niet gewoon begaan, zoals we dat doen met Stier, Schorpioen en Leeuw, met energie uit kristallen, met aardstralen en ley-lines7. Kunnen we het niet gewoon zien als onschuldige kletskoek? Daartegen zou ik kunnen inbrengen dat de vijandigheid ten opzichte van religie waaraan ik en andere atheïsten af en toe uiting geven, beperkt blijft tot woorden. Ik plaats geen bommen, verbrand niemand op de brandstapel, kruisig ook geen mens en manoeuvreer geen vliegtuigen in wolkenkrabbers op grond van een theologisch meningsverschil. Maar degene die mij interpelleert, laat het daar meestal niet bij. Vaak krijg ik iets te horen als: 'Bestempel je jezelf met die vijandige houding niet als een fundamentalistische atheïst, op jouw manier even fundamentalistisch als de mafketels in de Biblebelt dat op hun manier zijn?' Ik moet echt afrekenen met het verwijt dat ik een fundamentalist zou zijn, want ik hoor het bedroevend vaak. FUNDAMENTALISME EN DE ONTWRICHTING VAN DE WETENSCHAP Fundamentalisten weten dat ze gelijk hebben omdat ze de waarheid hebben gelezen in een heilig boek en ze weten bij voorbaat dat er niets is dat hen van hun geloof zal afbrengen. De waarheid van hun heilige boek is een axioma, niet het eindproduct van een redeneerproces. Het boek is waar en als bewijs die waarheid zou lijken tegen te spreken, dan moet dat bewijs in de prullenmand, niet het boek. Wat ik daarentegen als wetenschapper geloof (bijvoorbeeld evolutie), geloof ik niet omdat ik een heilig boek heb gelezen, maar omdat ik enorme hoeveelheden bewijsmateriaal heb bestudeerd. Het is echt appels met peren vergelijken. Boeken over evolutie worden niet geloofd omdat ze heilig zijn. Ze worden geloofd omdat ze overstelpende hoeveelheden bewijzen bevatten die elkaar wederzijds schragen. In principe kan iedere lezer die bewijzen voor zichzelf natrekken. Als er een fout staat in een wetenschappelijk boek, zal iemand die fout ontdekken en die voor een volgende editie corrigeren. Het is zonneklaar dat dat niet met heilige boeken gebeurt. Filosofen - zeker amateurs met weinig wijsgerige bagage en vooral lieden die zijn besmet door het virus van het cultureel relativisme* - komen op dat *) Cultureel relativisme is een term uit de antropologie die verwijst naar de beperkte verklaarbaarheid van andere culturen (Noot van de vert.). 304 GOD ALS MISVATTING punt aanzetten met de slaapverwekkende afleidingsmanoeuvre: is het belang dat een wetenschapper hecht aan bewijs op zich ook niet een blijk van fundamentalistisch geloof? Ik heb die kwestie elders uitvoerig behandeld en beperk me daarom hier tot een summiere uiteenzetting. In ons eigen leven geloven wij allemaal in bewijs, wat we verder ook verkondigen met de pet van de amateurfilosoof op. Als ik word beschuldigd van moord en de openbaar aanklager vraagt me of het waar is dat ik in Chicago was in de nacht van het misdrijf, kom ik niet weg met de filosofische uitvlucht: 'Het hangt ervan af wat u bedoelt met "waar".' En ook niet met een relativistisch antropologisch verweer: 'Het was alleen in uw westerse wetenschappelijke opvatting van het begrip "in" dat ik "in" Chicago was. De Bongolezen verstaan iets volstrekt anders onder "in", volgens die opvatting bevind je je pas echt "in" een plaats als je een gezalfde stamoudste bent die het recht heeft verworven om een snuifje te nemen van het gedroogde scrotum van een bok.'"5 Misschien zijn wetenschappers fundamentalistisch als het erop aankomt om op een of andere abstracte manier een definitie te geven van wat wordt bedoeld met 'waarheid'. Maar dat geldt voor iedereen. Als ik zeg dat de evolutie waar is, ben ik niet fundamentalistischer dan wanneer ik zeg dat Nieuw-Zeeland op het zuidelijk halfrond ligt. We geloven in evolutie omdat zij met bewijzen wordt gefundeerd, en we zouden evolutie van de ene op de andere dag verwerpen als er nieuw bewijs zou worden aangedragen dat de theorie weerlegt. Een echte fundamentalist zou zoiets nooit zeggen. Het is al te gemakkelijk om fundamentalisme te verwarren met passie. Het kan best zijn dat ik gepassioneerd overkom als ik de evolutie verdedig tegen een fundamentalistische creationist, maar dat heeft niets te maken met rivaliserend fundamentalisme mijnerzijds. Ik ben zo gedreven omdat het bewijs voor evolutie zo verpletterend sterk is en omdat het me echt wanhopig stemt dat mijn opponent dat niet inziet of - en dat komt eigenlijk vaker voor - weigert naar dat bewijs te kijken, omdat het zijn heilige boek tegenspreekt. En mijn gepassioneerdheid neemt toe wanneer ik besef hoeveel die arme fundamentalisten, en de mensen die ze beïnvloeden, wel missen. De waarheden van de evolutie, samen met veel andere waarheden in de wetenschap, zijn zo meeslepend boeiend en mooi, dat ik echt heb te doen met mensen die al dat fascinerends ontgaat. Natuurlijk krijg ik dan iets heftigs. Dat kan niet anders. Maar mijn ideeën over de evolutie zijn geen fundamentalisme, en geloof is het evenmin, omdat ik weet wat er voor nodig is om mij van gedachten te doen veranderen, en dat zou ik WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 305 met het grootste plezier doen als daartoe het noodzakelijke bewijs werd geleverd. En dat komt voor. Ik heb al eerder het verhaal verteld van een eerbiedwaardige oudere politicus die doceerde binnen de vakgroep zoölogie in Oxford, toen ik nog een jonge student was. Jarenlang had hij vurig geloofd - en onderwezen - dat het Golgi-apparaat (een microscopisch onderdeel van het endomembraansysteem van een cel) niet echt bestond, dat het een verzinsel was, een hersenschim. Nu was het gebruik dat de hele vakgroep op maandagmiddag luisterde naar een wetenschappelijke inleiding van een gastspreker. Op een maandag was de bezoeker een Amerikaanse celbioloog die met volstrekt overtuigende bewijzen aantoonde dat het Golgi-apparaat wel degelijk bestond. Na die voordracht beende de oude man naar de spreker, schudde de Amerikaan de hand en zei geestdriftig: 'Bovenste beste kerel, ik dank je oprecht. Ik heb me de afgelopen vijftien jaar vergist!' Iedereen applaudisseerde zijn handen beurs. Geen enkele fundamentalist zou zoiets ooit zeggen. In de praktijk zullen niet alle wetenschappers hun mening ruilen voor een betere. Maar je kunt wel zeggen dat alle wetenschappers zo'n instelling in elk geval toejuichen - in tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld politici die zo'n houding waarschijnlijk zouden typeren als draaikonterij. Het voorval dat ik net beschreef bezorgt me nog altijd een brok in de keel als ik eraan denk. Als wetenschapper sta ik vijandig tegenover fundamentalistische religie omdat die het wetenschappelijke bedrijf daadwerkelijk bederft. Godsdienstig fundamentalisme leert ons om vooral niet van gedachten te veranderen en geen oog te hebben voor spannende dingen die er te weten en ontdekken zijn. Het ondergraaft de wetenschap en haalt de pit uit het intellect. Het droevigste voorbeeld dat ik ken is dat van de Amerikaanse geoloog Kurt Wise, die nu het Center for Origins Research leidt, dat verbonden is aan het Bryan College in Dayton (Tennessee). Het Bryan College is niet toevallig vernoemd naar William Jennings Bryan, de officier van justitie die in 1925 de biologieleraar John Scopes aanklaagde ten tijde van het 'Apenproces' in Dayton. Wise had zijn jongensdroom in vervulling kunnen laten gaan door hoogleraar geologie te worden aan een echte universiteit, aan een universiteit die als motto zou kunnen voeren 'Denk kritisch', in plaats van het oxymoron dat valt te lezen op de website van het Bryan College: 'Denk kritisch en bijbels.' Wise behaalde een (echte) kandidaatsgraad in de geologie aan de universiteit van Chicago, zijn doctoraal deed hij aan Harvard (jazeker), waar hij ook promoveerde in de paleontologie - bij 306 GOD ALS MISVATTING niemand minder dan Stephen Jay Gould. Hij was een hooggekwalificeerde en echt veelbelovende jonge wetenschapper, die een behoorlijk eind op weg was om te doen waar hij van droomde: doceren en onderzoek doen aan een degelijke universiteit. Toen sloeg het noodlot toe. Het was niet iets dat van buiten kwam; het zat in zijn hoofd, een hoofd dat op fatale wijze verwrongen en verzwakt was door een fundamentalistisch-religieuze opvoeding die hem voorschreef te geloven dat de Aarde - het studieveld van zijn geologische opleiding in Chicago en aan Harvard - nog geen tienduizend jaar oud was. Hij was te intelligent om de frontale botsing tussen zijn religie en zijn wetenschap niet in te zien, en het conflict in zijn hoofd maakte dat hij zich steeds ongemakkelijker ging voelen. Op een dag kon hij de spanning niet meer aan, en besloot hij de zaak met een schaar te beslechten. Hij pakte een bijbel en las die pagina voor pagina door, waarbij hij letterlijk elk vers uitknipte dat zou moeten verdwijnen als de wetenschappelijke wereldvisie waar was. Na afloop van deze meedogenloos eerlijke en arbeidsintensieve exercitie was er nog maar zo weinig van zijn bijbel over dat: Wat ik ook probeerde, en hoewel ik het randwit van alle bladzijden van de bijbel had laten zitten, het lukte me niet de bijbel op te pakken zonder dat het boek in tweeën uiteenviel. Ik moest beslissen tussen de evolutie en de Schrift. Of de Schrift was waar en de evolutie onwaar, of de evolutie was waar en de bijbel behoorde in de prullenmand .... Het was op die avond dat ik Gods Woord aanvaardde en alles verwierp dat daartegen indruiste, met inbegrip van de evolutie. En daarmee smeet ik met groot verdriet al mijn dromen en al mijn hoop op wetenschappelijk gebied in de vlammen. Ik vind dat verschrikkelijk triest; maar terwijl het verhaal over het Golgi- apparaat mij tot tranen van bewondering en vreugde roerde, is het verhaal van Kurt Wise ronduit deerniswekkend - deerniswekkend en verachtelijk. Hij hielp zijn loopbaan en zijn levensgeluk eigenhandig om zeep, terwijl dat helemaal niet nodig was en gemakkelijk kon worden vermeden. Hij had gewoon die bijbel moeten wegsmijten. Of hij had dat boek symbolisch of allegorisch moeten interpreteren zoals theologen doen. Maar nee, hij deed wat de fundamentalist doet en zette de wetenschap met haar bewijsgaring en rationaliteit bij het grofvuil, samen met zijn dromen en hoopvolle verwachtingen. WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 307 Misschien als enige onder de fundamentalisten is Kurt Wise oprecht - verwoestend, pijnlijk, schrikbarend oprecht. Geef die man de Templetonprijs; misschien is hij de eerste echt oprechte laureaat. Wise brengt aan de oppervlakte wat er onderhuids en in het geniep werkelijk gaande is, in de hoofden van fundamentalisten in het algemeen, als ze worden geconfronteerd met wetenschappelijk bewijs dat in tegenspraak is met hun opvattingen. Luister maar naar zijn slotrede: Hoewel er ook wetenschappelijke redenen zijn om de gedachte van een jonge aarde te aanvaarden, ben ik een jonge-aardecreationist omdat ik de bijbel in die zin begrijp. Zoals ik al jaren geleden als student tegen mijn docenten zei: als al het bewijs in het universum pleitte tegen het creationisme, zou ik de eerste zijn om dat toe te geven, maar dan nog zou ik een creationist zijn, omdat Gods Woord mij dat ingeeft. Hier moet ik staan.116 Hij lijkt Luther te citeren - 'hier sta ik, ik kan niet anders' - toen deze hervormer zijn stellingen aan de deur van de kerk in Wittenberg spijkerde, maar de arme Kurt Wise doet me vooral denken aan Winston Smith in Orwells 1984 - die wanhopig worstelt om te geloven dat twee plus twee vijf is als Big Brother zegt dat dat zo is. Maar Winston werd gemarteld. Het 'dubbeldenken' van Wise is niet opgelegd door lichamelijke foltering, maar door de voor sommige mensen kennelijk even dwingende imperatief van het godsdienstige geloof - die je misschien ook een vorm van geestelijke marteling zou kunnen noemen. Ik sta vijandig tegenover religie vanwege hetgeen ze Kurt Wise heeft aangedaan. En als het geloof een geoloog met een doctorstitel van Harvard zoiets kan aandoen, wat kan het dan niet aanrichten bij mensen die minder getalenteerd en er minder tegen gewapend zijn? Fundamentalistische religie meent met alle geweld de wetenschappelijke opleiding van duizenden onschuldige, goedbedoelende, gretige, jonge denkers aan flarden te moeten scheuren. Goed, misschien dat niet-fundamentalistische, 'verstandige' godsdienst dat niet doet. Maar ze effent wel het pad voor het fundamentalisme, door kinderen al vanaf prille leeftijd voor te houden dat het een verdienste, een deugd, is om te geloven zonder verdere vragen te stellen. 308 GOD ALS MISVATTING DE DUISTERE ZIJDE VAN HET ABSOLUTISME Tijdens mijn pogingen in het vorige hoofdstuk om de opschuivende morele tijdgeest te verklaren, had ik het over de wijdverbreide consensus onder ruimdenkende, redelijke, fatsoenlijke mensen. Met een roze bril voor ogen nam ik aan dat 'wij allemaal' ons in ruime mate kunnen vinden in die consensus - hoewel sommigen wat meer dan anderen. Ik dacht daarbij aan de meeste mensen die dit boek willen lezen, of ze nu godsdienstig zijn of niet. Maar natuurlijk schaart niet iedereen zich achter die consensus (en ik verwacht ook niet dat iedereen zin heeft om mijn boek te lezen). We moeten onder ogen zien dat het absolutisme - begrepen als de volstrektheid van gelding of gezag - verre van dood is. Sterker nog, absolutisme beheerst het denken van heel veel mensen in de wereld van vandaag, en op wel heel gevaarlijke wijze in de moslimwereld en in de zich ontwikkelende Amerikaanse theocratie (ik ontleen die term aan de titel van Kevin Philips' boek American Theocracy). Dat absolutisme vloeit bijna altijd voort uit krachtige godsdienstige opvattingen en geldt als de voornaamste reden voor de overtuiging dat religie een haat- en kwaadzaaiende kracht kan zijn in de wereld. Een van de zwaarste straffen die het Oude Testament formuleert is de straf voor godslastering. In bepaalde landen is blasfemie nog altijd strafbaar. Artikel 295c van de Pakistaanse strafwet eist de doodstraf voor dit 'misdrijf. Op 18 augustus 2001 werd dr. Younis Shaikh, arts en universitair docent, ter dood veroordeeld voor godslastering. Zijn misdrijf bestond eruit dat hij studenten vertelde dat de profeet Mohammed geen moslim was voordat hij op zijn veertigste die religie uitvond. Vanwege die 'belediging' dienden elf van zijn studenten een klacht tegen hem in. Op de blasfemiewet in Pakistan beroept men zich meestal bij de vervolging van christenen. Zo werd Augustine Ashiq 'Kingri' Masih in 2000 ter dood veroordeeld in Faisalabad. Masih, een christen, mocht niet trouwen met zijn teerbeminde omdat zij moslima was en het Pakistaanse (en islamitische) recht verbiedt - ongelofelijk maar waar - dat een moslimvrouw huwt met een niet-islamitische man. Daarom besloot Masih zich te bekeren tot de islam. Maar hij werd ervan beticht daarbij uit lage overwegingen te hebben gehandeld. Uit het artikel dat ik over deze kwestie heb gelezen, blijkt niet of de rechter dat aspect als de halsmisdaad duidde of dat het iets was dat hij naar verluidt zou hebben gezegd over de zeden van de profeet zelf. Hoe dan ook, het betrof geen vergrijp dat je zou komen te staan op de doodstraf in een land met wetten die gespeend zijn van religieuze onverdraagzaamheid. WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 3O9 In Afghanistan werd in 2006 Abdoel Rahman ter dood veroordeeld omdat hij zich had bekeerd tot het christendom. Doodde hij iemand, berokkende hij iemand leed, stal hij soms, beschadigde hij iets? Nee. Hij veranderde gewoon van gedachten. In zijn innerlijk, in de persoonlijke sfeer veranderde hij van gedachten. Hij hield er bepaalde denkbeelden op na die de heersende partij van zijn land niet aanstonden. En bedenk dat ik het hier niet heb over het Afghanistan van de Taliban, maar over het 'bevrijde' Afghanistan van Hamid Karzai, in het zadel geholpen door de coalitie onder leiding van de Amerikanen. Abdoel Rahman wist uiteindelijk aan terechtstelling te ontkomen, maar dat gebeurde pas nadat hij verminderd toerekeningsvatbaar werd verklaard en pas na intensieve internationale druk. Hij heeft nu asiel aangevraagd in Italië om te voorkomen te worden vermoord door islamitische zeloten, die zich gretig van hun islamitische plicht willen kwijten. De grondwet (nota bene) van 'bevrijd' Afghanistan bepaalt nog altijd dat afvalligheid wordt bestraft met de dood. Bedenk dat afvalligheid geen feitelijke schade toebrengt aan personen of eigendommen. Het is pure 'gedachtemisdaad', om de terminologie van Orwells 1984 te gebruiken, en de officiële sanctie daarop is krachtens islamitisch recht de doodstraf. Op 3 september 1992, om maar één voorbeeld te noemen waarbij die straf ook daadwerkelijk werd voltrokken, werd Sadiq Abdoel Karim Malallah in het openbaar onthoofd in Saoedi- Arabië na formeel te zijn veroordeeld voor afvalligheid en godslastering.117 Voor een tv-programma had ik ooit een gesprek met Sir Iqbal Sacranie, die ik in hoofdstuk 1 al presenteerde als de meest gezaghebbende 'gematigde' moslim in Groot-Brittannië. Ik interpelleerde hem over de doodstraf als sanctie voor afvalligheid. Hij wrong zich in allerlei bochten, maar kreeg het niet gedaan om dat feit te ontkennen of af te keuren. Hij bleef maar proberen om van onderwerp te veranderen, aanvoerend dat ik het over een onbeduidend detail had! Bedenk wel dat het hier gaat om een man die door de Britse regering is geridderd op grond van zijn inspanningen voor het bevorderen van goede 'interconfessionele betrekkingen'. Maar het christendom gaat zeker niet vrijuit. Nog in 1922 werd John William Gott in Groot-Brittannië veroordeeld tot negen maanden dwangarbeid voor godslastering omdat hij Jezus had vergeleken met een clown. Het is haast niet te geloven, maar blasfemie geldt in Britse wetteksten nog altijd als een vergrijp, 118 en in 2005 probeerde een christelijke groepering nog een privaatrechtelijk geding aan te spannen tegen de BBC voor het uitzenden van Jerry Springer, the Opera. 310 GOD ALS MISVATTING In de Verenigde Staten van de laatste jaren smeekte de term 'Amerikaanse Taliban' erom gemunt te worden, en een snelle zoekactie via Google levert een massa sites op die die benaming inmiddels gebruiken. De citaten waarvan ze een bloemlezing publiceren, afkomstig van Amerikaanse godsdienstige leiders en religieus geïnspireerde politici, doen op huiveringwekkende wijze denken aan de kleingeestige onverdraagzaamheid, harteloze wreedheid en onversneden kwaadaardigheid van de Afghaanse taliban, ayatollah Khomeini, en van de wahabitische autoriteiten in Saoedi-Arabië. De website 'The American Taliban' presenteert een overvloed aan schokkend imbeciele citaten, te beginnen met een onbetaalbare uitspraak - Amerikaanse collega's zweren dat het geen grol is van The Onion, een Amerikaans satirisch weekblad - van ene Ann Coulter: 'We zouden hun landen moeten binnenvallen, hun leiders moeten doden en ze moeten bekeren tot het christendom.'"9 Andere pareltjes zijn onder meer de uitspraak van het lid van het Huis van Afgevaardigden Bob Dornan: 'Gebruik het woord "gay" niet, behalve als afkorting voor "GotAids Yeti"'; de zin van generaal William G. Boykin: 'George Bush werd niet verkozen door een meerderheid van de kiezers in de Verenigde Staten; hij werd benoemd door God'; en een wat ouder citaat, dat het vermaarde milieubeleid van Ronald Reagans minister van Binnenlandse Zaken verwoordt: 'Wij hoeven het milieu niet te beschermen, want de wederkomst van de Heer is aanstaande.' De Afghaanse en Amerikaanse Taliban zijn goede voorbeelden van wat er gebeurt als mensen hun heilige geschriften letterlijk en serieus opvatten. Ze laten op een doodenge, eigentijdse manier zien hoe het leven er moet hebben uitgezien onder de theocratie van het Oude Testament. The Fundamentals ofExtremism: The Christian Right in America van Kimberly Blaker is een boek dat in zijn geheel handelt over de dreiging van de christelijke Taliban (al worden ze daarin niet zo genoemd). GELOOF EN HOMOSEKSUALITEIT In het Afghanistan onder de Taliban was de officiële straf voor homoseksualiteit de dood, en wel via een smaakvolle methode: de veroordeelde werd levend bedolven onder een muur die over het slachtoffer werd omgeduwd. Aangezien het 'misdrijf zelf een privé-aangelegenheid is die met wederzijdse instemming plaatsheeft tussen volwassenen en die verder niemand leed berokkent, hebben we opnieuw te maken met het klassieke waarmerk van het religieus absolutis- WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 311 me. Zelfgenoegzaamheid op dat vlak past ook mijn eigen land niet. Homoseksualiteit in de particuliere sfeer gold tot maar liefst 1967 als strafrechtelijk vergrijp. In 1954 pleegde de Britse wiskundige Alan Turing, samen met John von Neumann, kandidaat voor de titel 'geestelijk vader van de computerwetenschap', zelfmoord na te zijn veroordeeld voor homoseksueel gedrag in de privésfeer. Akkoord, Turing werd niet bedolven onder een muur die door een tank omver werd gereden. Hij kreeg de keuze tussen twee jaar gevangenisstraf (je kunt je wel voorstellen hoe medegevangenen hem zouden hebben behandeld) of een kuur met hormooninjecties die gevoeglijk was te beschouwen als chemische castratie, en die ertoe zou leiden dat hij borsten zou krijgen. Zijn uiteindelijke, persoonlijke keuze was een appel die hij had geïnjecteerd met cyanide.1 2 0 Je zou kunnen verdedigen dat Turing, als spilfiguur in het kraken van de Enigma-codes van de nazi's, een grotere bijdrage heeft geleverd aan de nederlaag van de Duitse vijand dan Eisenhower of Churchill. Dankzij Turing en zijn collega's op Bletchley Park* waren geallieerde generaals te velde gedurende lange perioden in de oorlog op de hoogte van gedetailleerde Duitse plannen voordat Duitse generaals ze konden uitvoeren. Na de oorlog, toen Turings rol niet langer strikt geheim was, had hij moeten worden geridderd en worden gevierd als een redder van de natie. In plaats daarvan werd dit vriendelijke, stotterende, excentrieke genie te gronde gericht door toedoen van een 'misdrijf, begaan in de privésfeer, waarvan geen mens schade ondervond. Opnieuw is het onmiskenbare handelsmerk van de religieus geïnspireerde absolutist dat hij zich hartstochtelijk bemoeit met wat andere mensen doen (of zelfs maar denken) in hun persoonlijke levenssfeer. De houding van de 'Amerikaanse Taliban' tegenover homoseksualiteit is te zien als de belichaming van hun religieuze absolutisme. Luister maar naar dominee Jerry Falwell, oprichter van de Liberty University: 'Aids is niet alleen Gods straf voor homo's; het is Gods straf voor een maatschappij die homo's duldt.'1 21 Wat mij het eerst opvalt bij dat soort mensen is hun hartverwarmende christelijke menslievendheid. Wat voor soort kiezers zijn dat, die termijn op termijn zo'n slecht geïnformeerde fanaticus als de republikeinse senator Jesse Helms uit North-Carolina in het zadel houden? Een man die ooit sneerde: 'Bij The New York Times en The Washington Post is het vergeven van de homo's. Zo'n beetje *) Bletchley Park is een landgoed bij Londen dat als hoofdkwartier van de 'codebrekers' van de Britse inlichtingendienst een belangrijke rol speelde in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. (Noot van de vert.) 312 GOD ALS MISVATTING iedereen daar is homo of lesbisch.'1 2 2 Het antwoord, neem ik aan, is kiezers die ethiek definiëren in bekrompen godsdienstige termen en zich bedreigd voelen door iedereen die hun 'volstrekt geldende' geloof niet deelt. Ik heb al eerder verwezen naar Pat Robertson, de stichter van de Christian Coalition. In 1988 was hij een serieuze gegadigde om door de Republikeinse partij te worden genomineerd als presidentskandidaat. Hij wist in die tijd meer dan 3 miljoen vrijwilligers op te trommelen om campagne voor hem te voeren en slaagde erin een reusachtige som geld te verzamelen. Die enorme hoeveelheid steun is vooral verontrustend omdat de volgende citaten uit zijn koker hem ten voeten uit typeren:' Homo's willen kerken binnendringen en diensten verstoren en bloed in het rond spuiten en pogingen doen om iedereen aids te bezorgen en dominees in het gezicht spugen'; 'Gezinsplanning is kinderen leren ontucht te plegen, mensen leren overspelig te zijn, zich in te laten met allerlei bestialiteit, homoseksualiteit, lesbisch gedrag - alles wat de bijbel veroordeelt.' Ook Robertsons houding jegens vrouwen zou de inktzwarte harten van de Afghaanse Taliban opbeuren: Tk weet dat de dames dit niet graag horen, maar als je trouwt, dan leg je je neer bij het leiderschap van een man: je echtgenoot. Christus leidt het huishouden en de echtgenoot leidt de vrouw. Zo is het en daarmee basta.' Gary Potter, voorzitter van de beweging Catholics for Christian Political Action, zei dit: 'Wanneer de christelijke meerderheid het bestuur in dit land in handen krijgt, zullen er geen satanskerken meer zijn, is pornografie niet meer vrij verkrijgbaar, wordt er niet meer gesproken over rechten voor homo's. Als de christelijke meerderheid het heft in handen heeft genomen, zal pluralisme worden beschouwd als verdorven en zondig, en de staat zal niemand verdorven gedrag toestaan.' Zoals wel is op te maken uit dit citaat, wil 'verdorven gedrag' niet zeggen 'dingen doen die nadelige gevolgen hebben voor mensen'. Het verwijst naar particuliere gedachten en handelingen die niet naar de particuliere zin zijn van de 'christelijke meerderheid'. Dominee Fred Phelps, van de Westboro Baptist Church, is ook zo'n krachtdadige predikant met een dwangmatige afkeer van homo's. Toen de weduwe van Martin Luther King overleed, organiseerde dominee Fred een demonstratie tijdens haar begrafenis: 'God verafschuwt flikkers en flikkervrienden! Ergo, God haat Coretta Scott King en pijnigt haar nu met vuur en sulfer, daar waar de worm niet sterft, en het vuur niet uitgeblust wordt, en de rook van haar pijniging gaat op in alle eeuwigheid.'1 2 3 Het is gemakkelijk om Fred Phelps af te doen als een mafketel, maar hij krijgt veel steun van mensen, en veel geld ook. Vol- WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 313 gens zijn eigen website heeft Phelps sinds 1991 wel 22000 antihomobetogingen georganiseerd (gemiddeld is dat vier per dag) in de VS, Canada, Jordanië en Irak. Daarbij schermt hij met kreten als THANK GOD FOR AIDS. Een wel heel charmant element van zijn website is de sectie waar wordt bijgehouden hoe lang bepaalde, met naam genoemde, overleden homoseksuelen inmiddels branden in de hel. De houding ten opzichte van homoseksualiteit is veelzeggend voor het soort morele waarden waartoe godsdienstig geloof inspireert. Een al even leerzaam voorbeeld is de houding tegenover abortus en de heiligheid van het menselijk leven. GELOOF EN DE HEILIGHEID VAN MENSELIJK LEVEN Embryo's zijn specimina van menselijk leven. Daarom is abortus in het licht van religieus absolutisme gewoonweg fout, ja, onvervalste moord. Ik weet niet goed wat ik ervan moet denken dat ik heb opgemerkt, weliswaar anekdotisch, dat veel van de mensen die zich het heftigst verzetten tegen het beëindigen van embryonaal leven, meer dan gemiddeld enthousiast lijken te zijn als het gaat om het beëindigen van volwassen leven. De eerlijkheid gebiedt te zeggen dat dat niet opgaat voor rooms-katholieken, die behoren tot de felst fulminerende tegenstanders van abortus. De 'herboren' George W. Bush is echter typerend voor het huidige overwicht van religie. Hij en zijn medestanders tonen zich onverzettelijke verdedigers van het menselijk leven, als het tenminste gaat om embryonaal (of ongeneeslijk ziek) leven. Zozeer zelfs, dat ze medisch onderzoek tegenhouden dat vele levens zou kunnen redden.1 2 4 De meest voor de hand liggende reden om tegen de doodstraf te zijn, is het respect voor menselijk leven. Sinds 1976, toen het Hooggerechtshof het verbod op de doodstraf ophief, is de staat Texas 'goed' voor een derde van alle voltrokken doodvonnissen. En onder het gouverneurschap van Bush werden er in Texas - met gemiddeld één dode per negen dagen - meer personen geëxecuteerd dan onder welke andere gouverneur in de geschiedenis van de staat ook. Of deed Bush misschien gewoon zijn plicht door de wetten van zijn staat uit te voeren?1 2 5 Wat dan te denken van de beroemde reportage van CNN-journalist Tucker Carlson? Carlson, zelf voorstander van de doodstraf, stond versteld van Bush' 'humoristische' imitatie van een vrouwelijke gevangene in de dodencellen, die bij de gouverneur pleitte voor 314 GOD ALS MISVATTING uitstel van executie: 'Bush jammert "Alstublieft...!", tuit dan zijn lippen in gespeelde wanhoop en vervolgt: "Maak me niet dood.'"1 2 6 Misschien had deze vrouw op meer sympathie kunnen rekenen als ze Bush erop had gewezen dat ze ooit een embryo was geweest. Het nadenken over embryo's lijkt een wel heel bijzondere uitwerking te hebben op mensen die voor de rest als redelijk overkomen. Moeder Teresa zei, tijdens de rede die ze uitsprak bij aanvaarding van de Nobelprijs voor de vrede, zelfs: 'De grootste vernietiger van de vrede is abortus.' Pardon? Hoe kun je een vrouw met zulke stupide ideeën serieus nemen, bij wat voor onderwerp ook? Laat staan dat je zo iemand nog waardig acht voor een Nobelprijs ook?! Iedereen die de aanvechting voelt zich in de luren te laten leggen door de schijnheilige huichelaarster Moeder Teresa, raad ik aan eerst het boek The Missionary Position: Mother Teresa in Theory and Practice van Christopher Hitchens te lezen. Maar laten we teruggaan naar de Amerikaanse Taliban en luisteren naar Randall Terry, stichter van 'Operation Rescue', een organisatie die zich inspant om abortusklinieken en de mensen die er werken te intimideren. 'Wanneer ik, of mensen zoals ik, dit land besturen, berg je dan maar, want we zullen jullie vinden, jullie berechten en jullie executeren. Ik meen het. Ik maak daar een persoonlijke taak van en zal ervoor zorgen dat ze worden berecht en geëxecuteerd.' Terry heeft het hier over abortusartsen, en zijn christelijke inspiratie blijkt zonneklaar uit andere uitspraken: Ik wil dat jullie worden overspoeld door een golf van onverdraagzaamheid, worden overspoeld door een golf van haat. Ja, haat is prima .... Ons doel is een christennatie. Wij hebben een bijbelse plicht; God heeft ons geroepen om dit land te veroveren. We willen geen evenredige zendtijdverdeling. We willen geen pluralisme. Ons doel moet simpel zijn. Dit hier moet een christennatie worden, gebouwd op Gods wet, op de Tien Geboden. Zonder pardon.1 2 7 Dat streven naar wat je alleen een christelijke fascistische staat kan noemen is volkomen typisch voor de Amerikaanse Taliban. Het is nagenoeg exact het spiegelbeeld van de islamitische fascistische staat, waarnaar zo veel mensen elders in de wereld fervent streven. Randall Terry is (nog) niet aan de macht. Maar niemand die op dit moment (najaar 2006) het politieke toneel in de VS van nabij volgt, heeft ook maar enige reden tot opgewekt optimisme. WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 315 Een consequentialist of utilitarist zal de abortuskwestie heel anders benaderen, en zal proberen de mate van leed te taxeren. Lijdt het embryo? (Vermoedelijk niet als de vrucht wordt afgedreven voordat deze een zenuwstelsel heeft; en zelfs als het embryo oud genoeg is om wel een zenuwstelsel te hebben, dan lijdt het beslist minder dan, laten we zeggen, een volwassen rund in een slachthuis). Lijdt de zwangere vrouw, of haar familie, als zij geen abortus laat plegen? Dat is zeer wel mogelijk. Maar als het embryo geen zenuwstelsel heeft, hoort die keuze dan niet sowieso te worden overgelaten aan het geheel ontwikkelde zenuwstelsel van de moeder? Dat wil niet zeggen dat een consequentialist geen redenen zou hebben om zich te kanten tegen abortus. Consequentialisten zouden 'hellend-vlakargumenten' kunnen aanvoeren (al zou ik dat in dit geval zelf niet doen). Embryo's lijden dan misschien niet, maar een samenleving die het afbreken van menselijk leven duldt, loopt het risico daarin te ver te gaan. En waar is dan het einde? Mag kindermoord dan ook? Het moment van de geboorte geldt als een natuurlijke, beslissende grens voor het formuleren van regels, en je zou kunnen aanvoeren dat er tijdens de ontwikkeling van een embryo moeilijk zo'n eerdere 'Rubicon' is te vinden. Om die reden zouden hellend-vlakargumenten ons ertoe kunnen brengen om meer belang te hechten - meer dan strikt utilitarisme lief is - aan het moment van de geboorte. Ook argumenten tegen euthanasie kunnen worden verwoord in hellendvlaktermen. Laten we een denkbeeldige uitspraak van een ethicus verzinnen: 'Als je artsen toestaat om terminale patiënten uit hun lijden te verlossen, zul je zien dat iedereen binnen de kortste keren zijn opoe aflaat maken om haar geld. Wij filosofen zijn het absolutisme dan misschien ontgroeid, maar de maatschappij heeft behoefte aan de discipline van absolute regels zoals "Gij zult niet doden", anders is het hek van de dam. Onder bepaalde omstandigheden zou het absolutisme, om alle verkeerde redenen, in een minder dan ideale wereld, gunstiger gevolgen kunnen hebben dan naïef consequentialisme! Wij filosofen zouden er bijvoorbeeld een hele dobber aan hebben om te verbieden dat dode, niet-beweende mensen - laten we zeggen zwervers die omkomen in het verkeer -worden opgegeten, maar om hellend-vlakredenen is het absolutistische taboe op kannibalisme te waardevol om los te laten.' Hellend-vlakargumenten kun je zien als een manier waarop consequentialisten een vorm van indirect absolutisme kunnen herinvoeren. Maar de religieuze vijanden van abortus bekommeren zich niet om hellende vlakken. Voor 316 GOD ALS MISVATTING hen ligt het allemaal veel simpeler. Een embryo is een 'baby', en die doden is moord, en daarmee uit. Uit die absolutistische houding vloeit van alles voort. Om te beginnen moet het onderzoek naar embryonale stamcellen worden gestaakt - ondanks het reusachtige potentieel dat er voor de medische wetenschap in besloten ligt - omdat het de dood van embryonale cellen impliceert. Hoe inconsequent dat is, blijkt wel als je beseft dat de samenleving allang vrede heeft met IVF (in-vitrofertilisatie), waarbij het routine is dat artsen vrouwen stimuleren om extra eicellen te produceren, die vervolgens buiten het lichaam worden bevrucht. Er kunnen wel twaalf levensvatbare kiemcellen worden geproduceerd, waarvan er maar twee of drie in de baarmoeder worden ingeplant. De verwachting is dat er daarvan één, misschien twee zullen overleven. Dat betekent dat bij IVF bevruchte eitjes in twee stadia van de procedure worden gedood, en de samenleving in het algemeen heeft daar geen moeite mee. Al een kwarteeuw geldt IVF als een standaardprocedure om vreugde te brengen in het leven van kinderloze stellen. Religieuze absolutisten kunnen echter wel problemen hebben met IVF. The Guardian kwam op 3 juni 2005 met een bizar verhaal onder de kop CHRISTELIJKE ECHTPAREN REAGEREN OP OPROEP OM EMBRYO'S TE REDDEN DIE OVERBLIJVEN BIJ IVF. Het artikel gaat over een organisatie - 'Snowflakes' - die bij ivF-klinieken probeert overtollige embryo's te 'redden'. 'We hadden echt het gevoel dat de Heer ons riep om een van deze embryo's - deze kinderen - de kans te geven om te leven,' zei een vrouw in de staat Washington, wier vierde kind het resultaat was van dit 'onverwachte verbond tussen conservatieve christenen en de wereld van reageerbuisbaby's'. Omdat haar man zich zorgen maakte om die alliantie had hij een ouderling van de kerk geraadpleegd, die hem had geadviseerd: 'Als je slaven wilt bevrijden, moet je soms zaken doen met de slavenhandelaar.' Ik vraag me af wat deze mensen zouden zeggen als ze wisten dat de meerderheid van de bevruchte embryo's sowieso spontaan wordt afgedreven; een fenomeen dat je misschien nog het beste kunt beschouwen als een soort 'kwaliteitscontrole' van de natuur. Een bepaald soort gelovigen ziet het verschil niet tussen het doden van een microscopisch klompje cellen en het doden van een volwassen arts. Ik liet eerder al de naam vallen van Randall Terry en zijn 'Operation Rescue'. In het bloedstollende boek Tenor in the Mind of God van Mark Juergensmeyer staat een foto van dominee Michael Bray met zijn kameraad, dominee Paul Hill. Ze hebben een spandoek vast met daarop de tekst: is HET FOUT OM DE MOORD WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 317 OP ONSCHULDIGE BABY'S TE STOPPEN? Ze zien er allebei aardig uit, een beetje studentikoze jongemannen, die vriendelijk glimlachen en verzorgde vrijetijdskleding dragen; zeker geen mafkezen die je met holle ogen aanstaren. En toch hebben zij en hun vrienden van 'the Army of God' er een dagtaak aan om abortusklinieken in brand te steken, en ze maken ook geen geheim van hun verlangen om artsen te doden. Op 29 juli 1994 nam Paul Hill een jachtgeweer en vermoordde dokter John Britton en diens bodyguard James Barrett. Dat gebeurde voor de deur van Brittons kliniek in Pensacola (Florida). Hill gaf zichzelf aan bij de politie met de mededeling dat hij een arts had gedood om de dood van nog meer onschuldige baby's te voorkomen. Michael Bray verdedigt dat soort acties ondubbelzinnig en met de overtuiging van iemand die het grootste morele gelijk van de wereld heeft.* Daar kwam ik achter toen ik hem interviewde in een park in Colorado Springs voor mijn tvdocumentaire over religie. Alvorens het gesprek op het abortusvraagstuk kwam, kreeg ik een aardige indruk van Brays bijbelse moraal door hem een paar inleidende vragen te stellen. Ik stelde dat de bijbel overspelplegers veroordeelt tot dood door steniging. Ik verwachtte dat hij dit specifieke voorbeeld zou verwerpen als een tegenwoordig wel érg draconische straf, maar hij verraste me. Hij stemde er monter mee in dat overspeligen na een eerlijk proces inderdaad moeten worden geëxecuteerd. Ik wierp tegen dat Paul Hill, met volle steun van Bray, kennelijk niets was gelegen aan een eerlijk proces, omdat hij het recht in eigen handen had genomen en een arts had gedood. Bray verdedigde zijn collega- dominee met dezelfde argumenten die hij ook had aangevoerd toen Juergensmeyer hem interviewde. Bray maakt onderscheid tussen het doden bij wijze van vergelding, bijvoorbeeld van een gepensioneerde arts, en het doden van een praktiserend arts om te voorkomen dat deze 'geregeld baby's doodt'. Ik legde hem toen voor dat de overtuigingen van Paul Hill vast heel oprecht waren, maar dat de maatschappij zou vervallen tot verschrikkelijke anarchie als iedereen zich beriep op zijn persoonlijke overtuigingen om het recht in eigen handen te nemen, in plaats van zich neer te leggen bij de wetten van het land. Ware het niet correcter geweest om op democratische wijze te proberen de wetten te veranderen? Bray antwoordde: 'Tja, dat is het probleem als we geen wetten hebben die echt authentieke wetten zijn; als we zitten met wetten die ter plekke *) Ook dierenbevrijders die dreigen met geweld tegen wetenschappers die dieren gebruiken bij medisch onderzoek, claimen te handelen uit de nobelste morele overwegingen. 318 GOD ALS MISVATTING door mensen zijn verzonnen, voor de vuist weg, zoals we hebben gezien bij het zogenaamde recht op abortus dat rechters de mensen door de keel hebben geduwd...' Vervolgens bakkeleiden we over de Amerikaanse grondwet en de vraag waar wetten vandaan komen. Wat Bray daarover te zeggen had, deed sterk denken aan de opvattingen van bepaalde militante moslims die in Groot- Brittannië leven en openlijk verklaren zich alleen gebonden te achten aan de wetten van de koran, en dus niet aan het democratisch tot stand gekomen recht van hun nieuwe vaderland. In 2003 werd Paul Hill ter dood gebracht voor de moord op dokter Britton en diens lijfwacht. Hij zei dat hij het zo weer zou doen om ongeborenen te redden. Hij verheugde zich ronduit op het feit dat hij zou sterven voor de goede zaak en zei tijdens een persconferentie: Tk ben van mening dat de staat, door mij te executeren, mij tot martelaar maakt.' Rechtse antiabortusactivisten die protesteerden tegen zijn executie vormden een onzalig verbond met linkse tegenstanders van de doodstraf die de gouverneur van Florida, Jeb Bush, opriepen om een einde te maken aan 'het martelaarschap van Paul Hill'. Ze voerden daarbij het niet onredelijke argument aan dat de gerechtelijke dood van Hill meer moorden zou aanmoedigen, en niet de afschrikkende werking zou hebben die men de doodstraf toedicht, maar precies het tegenovergestelde effect zou sorteren. Hill legde de wandeling van zijn cel naar de executieruimte af met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht en zei: Tk verwacht een grote beloning in de hemel. .. Ik verheug me op de glorie die mij wacht.'1 2 8 En hij riep anderen op zijn gewelddadige voorbeeld te volgen. Vooruitlopend op mogelijke wraakacties na de 'martelaarsdood' van Paul Hill, verhoogde de politie haar staat van paraatheid toen hij werd geëxecuteerd. Nogal wat mensen die bij de rechtszaak waren betrokken, kregen dreigbrieven met kogels. Dit hele gruwelijke geval is terug te voeren op een eenvoudig verschil van perceptie. Er zijn mensen die op grond van hun religieuze overtuigingen van mening zijn dat abortus moord is en die bereid zijn zelf te doden ter verdediging van embryo's die ze 'baby's' noemen. Aan de andere kant heb je mensen die even oprecht voor abortus zijn; mensen met andere of geen geloofsovertuigingen, die hun standpunt hebben bepaald op basis van weldoordachte ethische overwegingen van het consequentialistische model. Ook zij beschouwen zichzelf als idealisten; ze bieden medische zorg aan patiënten in nood, vrouwen die hun lot misschien anders in de handen van gevaarlijke, incompetente aborteurs in achterafsteegjes zouden leggen. Beide partijen beschouwen hun tegenstan- WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 319 ders als moordenaars of vergoelijkers van moord. In hun eigen visie zijn beide partijen even oprecht. Een woordvoerster van een andere abortuskliniek beschreef Paul Hill als een gevaarlijke psychopaat. Maar mensen als hij beschouwen zichzelf niet als gevaarlijke psychopaten, ze vinden zichzelf goede, deugdzame mensen, geleid door God. Ik geloof inderdaad ook niet dat Paul Hill een psychopaat was, maar gewoon heel godsdienstig. Gevaarlijk ja, maar geen psychopaat, eerder gevaarlijk godsdienstig. In het licht van zijn geloof had Hill groot gelijk en was het moreel juist om dokter Britton dood te schieten. Wat er mankeerde aan Hill was zijn geloof zelf. Toen ik Michael Bray sprak, kwam die mij evenmin voor als een psychopaat. Ik mocht hem eigenlijk wel. Ik vond hem een eerlijke en serieuze man wiens verstand was gegijzeld door giftige godsdienstlarie. Krachtige tegenstanders van abortus zijn bijna altijd diep godsdienstig. De oprechte voorstanders van abortus, of ze nu persoonlijk gelovig zijn of niet, volgen doorgaans een niet-religieuze, consequentialistische ethiek, en hebben daarbij misschien de vraag van Jeremy Bentham in gedachten: 'Kunnen ze lijden?' Paul Hill en Michael Bray zagen geen moreel verschil tussen het doden van een embryo en het doden van een arts, behalve dan dat het embryo in hun ogen een onschuldige 'baby* was. Consequentialisten zien daar juist een wereld van verschil tussen. Een vroeg embryo heeft het gevoel, het waarnemingsvermogen van een kikkervisje (en ziet er ook zo uit). Een arts is een volwassen, bewust wezen met verwachtingen, liefde, ambities, angsten, een grote bagage aan mensenkennis, het vermogen tot diepe emoties; iemand die heel waarschijnlijk een diepbedroefde weduwe en kinderen achterlaat, en misschien bejaarde ouders die hem verafgoodden. Paul Hill berokkende wezens met zenuwstelsels die in staat zijn om te lijden daadwerkelijk, diep en duurzaam leed. Zijn slachtoffer, de dokter, deed dat niet. Vroege embryo's hebben geen zenuwstelsel en lijden zeer beslist niet. En als laai geaborteerde embryo's (die wel een zenuwstelsel hebben) lijden, dan is het niet omdat die embryo's menselijk zijn dat ze lijden. Overigens is natuurlijk elk lijden te betreuren. Er is geen algemene reden om aan te nemen dat menselijke embryo's in welk ontwikkelingsstadium ook, heviger lijden dan koeien- of schapenembryo's in hetzelfde stadium. En er is alle reden om aan te nemen dat alle embryo's, menselijk of niet, veel minder lijden dan volwassen runderen in een slachthuis, vooral in een ritueel slachthuis waar die dieren om religieuze redener. bij volle bewustzijn moeten zijn als hun keel ceremonieel wordt doorgesneden. 320 GOD ALS MISVATTING Lijden is moeijijkmeetbaar1 2 9 en over de bijzonderheden kun je van mening verschillen. Maar dat doet niets af aan de kern van mijn betoog: het is mij te doen om het verschil tussen de seculier-consequentialistische en de religieus- absolutistische zedenleer.* De ene denkrichting stelt zich de vraag of embryo's kunnen lijden; bij de andere staat het feit dat embryo's menselijk zijn centraal. Je hoort godsdienstige ethici wel debatteren over vragen als: 'Wanneer wordt het zich ontwikkelende embryo een persoon, een menselijk wezen?' Seculiere ethici zullen zich eerder afvragen: 'Ongeacht of een embryo menselijk is (wat wil dat trouwens zeggen voor een klompje cellen?); op welke leeftijd is een zich ontwikkelend embryo - van welke diersoort ook - in staat om pijn te HjdenV BEETHOVEN MISBRUIKT ALS DROGREDEN In de verbale schaakpartij is de volgende zet van de tegenstanders van abortus meestal iets in de trant van: 'Het gaat er niet om of een menselijk embryo op dit moment wel of niet lijdt. Het draait om het potentieel van het embryo. Abortus ontneemt het de kans op een volledig menselijk leven in de toekomst. Deze notie is vervat in een retorisch argument waarvan de extreme stompzinnigheid elke verdenking van moedwillige oneerlijkheid te boven gaat. Ik heb het over de stuitende drogreden rond Beethoven, waarvan meerdere versies bestaan. Peter en Jean Medawar** dichten in The Life Science de volgende versie toe aan Norman St. John Stevas (nu Lord St. John), lid van het Britse parlement en een prominente katholieke leek. Hij had het op zijn beurt van Maurice Baring (1874-1945), een bekende rooms-katholieke bekeerling die in nauw contact stond met de oerkatholieke auteurs G.K. Chesterton en Hilaire Belloc. Hij goot het verhaal in de vorm van een denkbeeldige dialoog tussen twee artsen. ") Daarmee heb ik natuurlijk niet alle mogelijkheden genoemd. Een aanzienlijke meerderheid van de Amerikaanse christenen neemt geen absolutistisch standpunt in ten aanzien van abortus, en vindt dat de keuze bij de vrouw ligt. Zie bijvoorbeeld de website van de Religious Coalition for Reproductive Choice op www.rcrc.org/. ") Sir Peter Medawar won in 1960 de Nobelprijs voor fysiologie en geneeskunde. WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 321 'Ik wil je mening horen over het beëindigen van een zwangerschap. De vader had syfilis en de moeder tuberculose. Van de vier geboren kinderen was het eerste blind, het tweede overleed, het derde was doof en stom, en het vierde had ook tbc. Wat zou jij hebben gedaan?' 'Ik zou de zwangerschap hebben afgebroken.' 'Dan zou je Beethoven hebben vermoord.' Internet wemelt van antiabortuswebsites die dat belachelijke verhaal blijven opdissen, waarbij ze trouwens de feitelijke premissen vaak te pas en te onpas enthousiast veranderen. Hier een andere versie. 'Stel dat je een vrouw kende die zwanger was en al acht kinderen had, van wie er drie doof waren, twee blind, één verstandelijk gehandicapt (en dat allemaal omdat ze syfilis had), zou jij haar dan een abortus aanraden? Ja? Dan zou je Beethoven hebben gedood.'1 3 0 In deze variant is de grote componist niet langer het vijfde, maar het negende kind, is het aantal doofgeboren kinderen opgevoerd tot drie, het aantal blindgeboren kinderen tot twee, en heeft niet de vader maar de moeder syfilis. De meeste van de 43 websites die ik heb gevonden op mijn zoektocht naar andere versies, schrijven het verhaal niet toe aan Maurice Baring maar aan ene professor L.R. Agnew, verbonden aan de medische faculteit van de universiteit van Californië in Los Angeles. Hij zou zijn studenten het dilemma hebben voorgelegd en tot besluit hebben gezegd: 'Gefeliciteerd, jullie hebben net Beethoven vermoord.' We zullen zo mild zijn om te betwijfelen dat deze Agnew bestaat, maar het is onvoorstelbaar hoe gemakkelijk dergelijke sprookjes ontstaan. Ik kan niet achterhalen of het inderdaad Baring was die dit verhaal de wereld in heeft geholpen of dat het al eerder was uitgevonden. Want uitgevonden is het zeker. Het is volledig uit de lucht gegrepen. De waarheid is dat Ludwig van Beethoven noch het negende noch het vijfde kind van zijn ouders was. Hij was de oudste. Op de keper beschouwd was hij nummer twee, maar zijn oudere broer stierf als kind, wat destijds veel voorkwam; en voor zover men weet was dat jongetje niet blind of doof of dom of achterlijk. Er is geen bewijs dat één of beide ouders syfilis hadden, al klopt het wel dat Beethovens moeder uiteindelijk zou overlijden aan tuberculose - evenmin ongebruikelijk in die tijd. Het is dus één grote fabel, een verzinsel dat opzettelijk wordt verspreid door mensen met een kennelijk belang om het te verspreiden. Maar hoe het ook zij, dat het een leugen is doet absoluut niet ter zake. Zelfs als het geen leugen was, 322 GOD ALS MISVATTING dan nog is het argument dat men erop baseert ten enenmale waardeloos. Voor Peter en Jean Medawar was het niet eens nodig om te twijfelen aan het waarheidsgehalte van het verhaal om het bedrieglijke van het argument te ontmaskeren: 'De redenering achter dit stuitende prutsargument is spectaculair misleidend, want de wereld zou evengoed kunnen zijn beroofd van een Beethoven door kuise onthouding als door abortus - tenzij men aanvoert dat er enig causaal verband bestaat tussen een tuberculeuze moeder, een syfilitische vader en het baren van een muzikaal genie.'1 3 1 Tegen de laconiek smalende verwerping van het echtpaar Medawar is niets in te brengen (om het plot te lenen van een sinister kort verhaal van Roald Dahl: een al even toevallige beslissing in 1888 om geen abortus te plegen bezorgde de wereld Adolf Hitier). Maar je hebt toch een sprankje intelligentie nodig - of ten minste het ontbreken van de ballast van een godsdienstige opvoeding - om dit te snappen. Van de 43 antiabortuswebsites met een versie van de Beethovenleugen die een zoekactie via Google opleverde, duidt geen enkele site (stuk voor stuk godsdienstig trouwens) op de onzinnige logica van het argument; ze trappen met open ogen in de leugen. Een ervan vermeldde zelfs Medawar ('Medawar' gespeld) als bron. Deze mensen zijn er zo op gebrand om een misvatting die zo nauw aansluit op hun religie te geloven, dat ze niet eens beseffen dat de Medawars het argument hadden aangehaald om het uit de wereld te helpen. Het paar slaat de spijker op zijn kop met de logische conclusie die ze verbinden aan het argument van het 'menselijke potentieel': telkens wanneer we een gelegenheid om seks te hebben laten schieten, beroven we een menselijke ziel van de gave van het bestaan. Dus elke weigering van een vruchtbaar individu om te copuleren komt - volgens deze geschifte antiabortuslogica - neer op het vermoorden van een potentieel kind! Ja, zelfs verzet tegen verkrachting zou kunnen worden voorgesteld als de moord op een potentiële baby (er zijn trouwens zat antiabortusactivisten die zelfs vrouwen die bruut zijn verkracht inderdaad abortus zouden ontzeggen). Het is wel duidelijk dat de logica van het Beethoven-argument aan alle kanten rammelt. De surrealistische zwakzinnigheid ervan is nog het beste te illustreren met het schitterende lied 'Every sperm is sacred' dat Michael Palin zingt in de Monty Pythonfilm The Meaning of Life (als u die niet heeft gezien, snel doen!). De Beethovenleugen is een typisch voorbeeld van de onlogische janboel waarin we ons begeven als onze hersenen worden beneveld door religieus geïnspireerd absolutisme. Het is opmerkelijk dat 'pro-life' eigenlijk helemaal niet 'voor het leven bete- WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 323 kent. Het betekent Voor menselijk leven'. Het toekennen van unieke, speciale rechten aan cellen van de soort Homo sapiens is moeilijk te verenigen met het feit van de evolutie. Akkoord, veel antiabortusmilitanten die niet begrijpen dat de evolutie een feit is, zullen daar niet zenuwachtig van worden! Maar ik zal dat punt toch even toelichten voor antiabortusactivisten die misschien wel iets af weten van biologie. Dat evolutionaire argument is heel simpel. Dat de cellen van een embryo menselijk zijn, bezorgt ze geen absoluut discontinue morele status. Dat kan niet vanwege onze evolutionaire continuïteit met chimpansees en, in een verder verleden, met elke soort op de planeet. Want stel je voor dat een intermediaire soort, bijvoorbeeld de Australopithecus afarensis, er toevallig in was geslaagd om te overleven en zou worden ontdekt in een diepe uithoek van Afrika. Zouden die schepsels dan worden meegeteld als 'menselijk' of niet? Voor een consequentialist als ik verdient die vraag niet eens een antwoord, omdat een antwoord niets toevoegt. Het is al genoeg dat het voor ons fascinerend en een grote eer zou zijn om een nieuwe 'Lucy' te ontmoeten. Anderzijds zal de absolutist de vraag wel moeten beantwoorden waneer hij gebruik wil maken van het morele principe dat een unieke en speciale status toekent aan mensen omdat ze menselijk zijn. Als puntje bij paaltje zou komen, zouden ze vermoedelijk tribunalen moeten opzetten (zoals die in Zuid-Afrika tijdens de Apartheid) om te bepalen of een bepaald individu 'mag' doorgaan voor menselijk. Zelfs als men zou pogen een afdoend antwoord te formuleren in het geval van de Australopithecus, dan nog leert de geleidelijke continuïteit - een onontkoombaar kenmerk van de biologische evolutie - ons dat er een of andere 'tussenmens' te vinden moet zijn die zo dicht bij de 'scheidslijn' zou staan dat het morele principe zou vertroebelen en het absolute karakter ervan zou oplossen. Een betere manier om dit te zeggen is dat evolutie geen natuurlijke grenzen kent. Die illusoire grens wordt louter en alleen geschapen door het feit dat de evolutionaire tussensoorten zijn uitgestorven. Natuurlijk zou je kunnen betogen dat mensen meer aanleg hebben om, bijvoorbeeld, te lijden dan andere soorten. Dat zou best zo kunnen zijn, en de consequentialist zou mensen op grond daarvan een speciale status kunnen toekennen. Maar de continuïteit van de evolutie laat zien dat er geen absoluut onderscheid bestaat. De morele discriminatie door absolutisten wordt verpletterend onderuitgehaald door het feit van de evolutie. Het knagende besef van dat feit vormt misschien wel de grondslag van een van de voornaamste motieven van creationisten om zich te verzet- 324 GOD ALS MISVATTING ten tegen de evolutieleer: ze zijn bang voor wat volgens hen de morele gevolgen ervan zijn. Dat is nergens voor nodig, maar welbeschouwd is het toch erg vreemd dat ze menen dat een waarheid over de echte wereld omkeerbaar zou zijn door stug vast te houden aan een visie die men moreel wenselijk acht. HOE 'GEMATIGDHEID' FANATISME IN DE HAND WERKT Ter illustratie van de duistere zijde van het absolutisme, heb ik het gehad over christenen in Amerika die abortusklinieken opblazen en over Afghaanse taliban die zoveel wreedheden begaan tegen vrouwen dat ik het te pijnlijk vind om die hier op te sommen. Ik had ook kunnen uitweiden over Iran onder de ayatollahs; over het regime van de Saoedische vorsten, die vrouwen verbieden om auto te rijden en zelfs om het huis te verlaten zonder mannelijk familielid (dat bij wijze van ruimhartige concessie ook een klein jongetje mag zijn). Ik verwijs naar Price ofHonourvan Jan Goodwin voor een schokkend exposé over de behandeling van vrouwen in Saoedi-Arabië en in andere hedendaagse theocratieën. Johann Hari, een van de sprankelendste columnisten bij The (Londense) Independent, schreef een artikel waarvan de titel voor zichzelf spreekt: 'De beste manier om de macht van de jihadisten te breken is moslimvrouwen aanzetten tot rebellie.'1 32 Of, om over te schakelen naar het christendom, ik zou ook die Amerikaanse 'raptured' (naar de hemel genomen) christenen* hebben kunnen noemen wier krachtige invloed op het Amerikaanse Midden-Oostenbeleid wordt gestuurd door hun bijbelse overtuiging dat Israël een van God gekregen recht heeft op het hele Palestijnse grondgebied.1 3 3 Sommige opnamechristenen gaan nog verder en smachten naar een kernoorlog omdat ze die zien als het 'Armageddon' dat volgens hun bizarre, maar onthutsend veel ingang vindende interpretatie van het boek Openbaring, de wederkomst van Christus zal bespoedigen. Ik kan het beslist niet beter formuleren dan Sam Harris heeft gedaan in Letter to a Christian Nation: ') De 'opname in de hemel' - rapture in het Engels - is de verwachting dat alle ware gelovigen in de hele wereld op het moment van de eindtijd in een oogwenk door God van de aardbodem zullen worden "weggeplukt'. (Noot van de vert.) WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 325 Het is daarom niet overdreven om te zeggen dat als de stad New York plotseling in één grote vuurbal zou veranderen, een aanzienlijk percentage van de Amerikaanse bevolking lichtpuntjes zou zien in de paddestoelvormige wolk die dan zou verrijzen, omdat ze zouden vermoeden dat het mooiste dat hun zou kunnen overkomen op het punt stond te gebeuren: de terugkeer van Christus. Het zal oogverblindend duidelijk zijn dat dergelijke overtuigingen weinig bijdragen tot het scheppen van een duurzame toekomst voor onszelf - in sociaal, economisch, ecologisch of geopolitiek opzicht. Stel je voor wat er zou gebeuren als een belangrijk deel van de Amerikaanse regering echt geloofde dat het einde van de wereld nabij was en dat dat einde nog glorieus zou zijn ook. Het feit dat bijna de helft van de Amerikaanse bevolking daar kennelijk in gelooft, puur op basis van een godsdienstig dogma, zou moeten worden beschouwd als een morele en intellectuele noodtoestand. Er zijn dus mensen die door hun godsdienstige geloof uit de verstandige ethische consensus van mijn 'morele tijdgeest' worden gerukt. Die mensen vertegenwoordigen wat ik 'de duistere zijde van het religieus absolutisme' heb genoemd, en vaak worden ze als extremisten bestempeld. Maar ik wil in dit subhoofdstuk betogen dat zelfs onschuldige en gematigde religie een geloofsklimaat helpt scheppen waarin extremisme op een natuurlijke manier gedijt. In juli 2005 was Londen het slachtoffer van een meervoudige bomaanslag door zelfmoordterroristen: drie bommen in de metro en één in een bus. Het was niet zo erg als de aanslag op het World Trade Center in 2001, en zeker niet zo onverwacht.* Toch schokten de bomaanslagen in Londen heel Groot-Brittannië. De kranten stonden vol getourmenteerde speculaties van wat de vier jongemannen had bezield om zichzelf en tegelijkertijd vele anderen op te blazen. De moordenaars waren Britse burgers, keurige, cricketminnende kerels, het soort jongemannen met wie je best zou willen optrekken. Waarom deden die cricketminnende jongemannen dit? In tegenstelling tot hun Palestijnse tegenhangers - of hun kamikazecollega's in Japan of hun evenknieën bij de Tamil Tijgers in Sri Lanka - koesterden deze menselijke bommen niet de verwachting dat hun getroffen gezinnen op handen gedragen zouden *) Sterker nog, Londen maakte zich al op voor zo'n scenario sinds Blair gul de diensten van de Britten had aangeboden om op te treden als Bush' handlangers tijdens diens invasie van Irak. 326 GOD ALS MISVATTING worden, dat men goed voor hun nabestaanden zou zorgen of dat ze konden rekenen op een royaal martelaarspensioen. Integendeel, sommige familieleden moesten zelfs onderduiken. Een van de mannen maakte zijn zwangere vrouw moedwillig tot weduwe en zijn peuter tot wees. Het optreden van deze vier jongemannen was een regelrechte ramp, niet alleen voor henzelf en hun slachtoffers, maar ook voor hun families en voor de hele moslimgemeenschap in Groot-Brittannië die het nu stevig te verduren heeft. Alleen godsdienstig geloof is krachtig genoeg om dat soort waanzin te doen postvatten bij voor het overige verstandige en fatsoenlijke mensen. Opnieuw is het Sam Harris die het scherpzinnig en onomwonden verwoordt, en daarbij het voorbeeld kiest van Al Qaeda- leider Osama bin Laden (die trouwens niets van doen had met de bomaanslagen in Londen). Waarom zou iemand het World Trade Center willen vernietigen en iedereen erin? Door Bin Laden 'kwaadaardig' te noemen, omzeilen we de verantwoordelijkheid om een behoorlijk antwoord te geven op zo'n belangrijke vraag. Het antwoord op deze vraag ligt voor de hand - al was het maar omdat het geduldig en ad nauseam door Bin Laden zelf is herhaald. Het antwoord is dat lieden als Bin Laden daadwerkelijk geloven wat ze zeggen te geloven. Ze geloven in de letterlijke waarheid van de koran. Waarom ruilden negentien goedopgeleide mannen uit behoorlijke milieus hun leven op deze aarde in voor het privilege om duizenden van onze buren te doden? Omdat ze geloofden zodoende rechtstreeks naar het paradijs te gaan. Het komt maar zelden voor dat het gedrag van mensen zo volledig en zo afdoend valt te verklaren. Waarom deinzen we er zo voor terug om die verklaring te aanvaarden?1 34 De gerespecteerde journaliste Muriel Gray schrijft in een artikel in de Schotse Herald op 24 juli 2005 iets van gelijkaardige strekking, in dit geval over de aanslagen in Londen. Iedereen wordt de schuld in de schoenen geschoven, van het vanzelfsprekende schurkenpaar George W. Bush en Tony Blair, tot de passiviteit van de 'moslimgemeenschappen'. Maar het staat als een paal boven water dat er maar één echte schuldige is aan te wijzen; een schuldige die WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 327 altijd de schuldige zal zijn. De oorzaak van alle ellende, rotzooi, gewelddadigheid, terreur en domheid in de wereld is natuurlijk religie zelf, en het mag dan bespottelijk lijken om zo'n waarheid als een koe expliciet te moeten vermelden, feit is dat de regering en de media er verrekt goed in slagen om te doen geloven dat het niet zo is. Onze westerse politici zullen het woord 'religie' zelf niet gauw in de mond nemen. In plaats daarvan betitelen ze hun strijd als een oorlog tegen 'terreur', alsof terreur een soort geest of macht is met een eigen wil en een eigen denkwijze. Of ze typeren terroristen als onverlaten die louter worden bewogen door het 'kwade'. Maar ze worden helemaal niet gedreven door het kwaad. Hoezeer ze in onze ogen ook misleid zijn, ze worden net als de christelijke moordenaars van abortusartsen gedreven door wat ze zelf als rechtschapenheid zien; ze jagen loyaal na wat hun godsdienst hun voorhoudt. Het zijn geen psychoten, het zijn gelovige idealisten die naar hun eigen maatstaven rationeel zijn. Ze beschouwen hun daden als goed, niet vanwege een of andere verwrongen persoonlijke idiosyncrasie, en ook niet omdat ze zijn bezeten door de duivel, maar omdat ze zijn opgevoed, van kindsbeen af, om absoluut en klakkeloos te geloven. Sam Harris citeert een Palestijnse zelfmoordenaar wiens aanslag werd verijdeld. De man zei dat de liefde voor het martelaarschap hem motiveerde om Israëli's te doden, en vervolgde: Tk was niet uit op wraak. Ik wilde gewoon een martelaar zijn.' The New Yorker publiceerde op 19 november 2001 een interview van Nasra Hassan met de pleger van een andere mislukte zelfmoordaanslag, een keurige jonge Palestijn van 27 jaar die wordt opgevoerd als 'S'. Omdat zijn relaas zo dichterlijk veelzeggend de bekoring van het paradijs beschrijft, zoals die wordt gepredikt door 'gematigde' religieuze leiders en leraren, denk ik dat het de moeite waard is om het uitvoerig weer te geven. 'Wat is er zo aantrekkelijk aan het martelaarschap?' vroeg ik. 'De kracht van de geest verheft ons, terwijl de kracht van het stoffelijke ons neerwaarts trekt,' zei hij. 'Iemand die uit is op martelaarschap wordt immuun voor die materiële aantrekkingskracht. Onze organisator vroeg: "Wat als de operatie mislukt?" Wij zeiden tegen hem: "Wat er ook gebeurt, wij zullen de Profeet en zijn metgezellen ontmoeten, insjallah." We zweefden, dreven op het gevoel dat we op het punt stonden de eeu- 328 GOD ALS MISVATTING wigheid te betreden. We twijfelden niet. We zwoeren een eed op de koran voor het oog van Allah - we zouden niet aarzelen. Deze jihad-gelofte heet bayt al-ridwan, naar de tuin van het Paradijs die is voorbehouden voor profeten en martelaars. Ik weet dat er andere manieren zijn om de jihad te voeren. Maar deze is zoet, de zoetste. Alle martelaarsoperaties in naam van Allah doen niet meer pijn dan de beet van een mug!' S. liet me een videoregistratie zien van de finale planning van de operatie. In de onscherpe beelden herkende ik hem en twee andere jongemannen die een rituele dialoog met vragen en antwoorden over de glorie van het martelaarschap voerden ... Vervolgens knielden de jongemannen en hun leider, en legden ze hun rechterhand op de koran. De oudere man vroeg: 'Zijn jullie er klaar voor? Morgen gaan jullie naar het Paradijs!'135 Als ik S. was geweest, had ik de organisator vast gevraagd waarom hij niet lekker zelf At daad bij het woord voegde, waarom hij niet zelf op zelfmoordmissie ging om via de snelste weg in het paradijs te belanden. Maar wat voor ons zo moeilijk is te begrijpen - ik blijf het zeggen - is dat deze mensen daadwerkelijk geloven wat ze zeggen tegeloven. De boodschap die we meekrijgen is dat we de schuld bij religie zelf moeten leggen en niet bij godsdienstig extremisme - alsof dat een soort vreselijke perversie zou zijn van echte, fatsoenlijke religie. Voltaire had het al lang geleden door: 'Mensen die je ongerijmdheden kunnen laten geloven, kunnen je ook gruweldaden laten begaan.' En Bertrand Russell snapte het ook: 'Veel mensen gaan nog liever dood dan dat ze nadenken. En dat gebeurt dan ook.' Als wij het principe aanvaarden dat godsdienstig geloof gerespecteerd moet worden om de simpele reden dat het godsdienstig geloof is, dan wordt het moeilijk om het geloof van Osama bin Laden en de plegers van zelfmoordaanslagen ons respect te onthouden. Het alternatief, dat zo transparant is dat het eigenlijk geen verder betoog behoeft, is om het principe van automatisch respect voor godsdienstig geloof helemaal los te laten. Dat is een van de redenen waarom ik er alles aan doe om mensen te waarschuwen voor het geloof zelf, en niet alleen voor zogenaamd extremistisch geloof. Wat 'gematigde', op zich niet extremistische religie leert, is gewoon een directe uitnodiging voor extremisme. Iemand zou kunnen aanvoeren dat het geloof in dat opzicht niets speciaals WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 329 is. Ook vaderlandsliefde of etnisch groepsgevoel kunnen toch zeker het pad effenen voor een eigen extremistische variant? Dat klopt. Je hoeft daarvoor maar te kijken naar de kamikazepiloten in Japan en de Tamil Tijgers in Sri Lanka. Maar religieus geloof is een bijzonder potent argument dat rationeel redeneren het zwijgen oplegt en dat doorgaans alle andere argumenten lijkt af te troeven. Dit is volgens mij vooral te danken aan de vlotte en bedrieglijke belofte dat de dood niet het einde is en dat de martelaarshemel strekt tot ongekende glorie. Maar het komt gedeeltelijk ook omdat geloof, uit de aard van het geloof zelf, het stellen van vragen ontmoedigt. Het christendom leert kinderen, precies zoals de islam dat doet, dat kritiekloos geloven een deugd is en dat je hetgeen je gelooft niet hoeft te verdedigen. Als iemand verkondigt dat iets deel uitmaakt van zijn geloof, is de rest van de samenleving - of die nu hetzelfde, een ander of geen geloof aanhangt - door ingebakken gewoonte verplicht dat blindelings te eerbiedigen; het te 'respecteren' tot de dag dat een opvatting zich manifesteert in een vreselijk bloedbad zoals de verwoesting van het World Trade Center of de bomaanslagen in Londen en Madrid. Dan klinkt er een koor van verontwaardigde protesten, wanneer geestelijken en 'gemeenschapsleiders' (wie heeft hen trouwens verkozen?) staan te dringen om uit te leggen dat dit extremisme een perversie is van het 'ware' geloof. Maar hoe kun je nu spreken van een perversie van het geloof, als geloof - bij ontstentenis van objectieve rechtvaardiging - geen aantoonbare normen heeft om te perverteren?! Tien jaar geleden voerde Ibn Warraq in zijn uitstekende boek Why I Am Not a Muslim, eenzelfde betoog, vanuit het standpunt van een zeer goed geïnformeerde islamoloog. Een goede alternatieve titel voor Warraqs boek had 'De mythe van de gematigde islam' kunnen zijn, wat ook daadwerkelijk de titel is van een recenter artikel in The Spectator (Londen, 30 juli 2005) van een andere geleerde: Patrick Sookhdeo, directeur van het Institute for the Study of Islam and Christianity. 'Verreweg de meeste moslims vandaag de dag leven hun leven zonder hun toevlucht te nemen tot geweld, want de koran is een soort Winkel van Sinkel. Als je vrede wilt, vind je vredelievende verzen. Wil je oorlog, dan kun je strijdlustige verzen vinden.' Sookhdeo legt vervolgens uit hoe islamitische geleerden omgaan met de vele tegenstrijdigheden die ze in de koran hebben gevonden: ze hebben het abrogatiebeginsel ontwikkeld, waarbij latere teksten vroegere bepalingen overtroeven. Helaas staan de vreedzame passages in de koran voornamelijk in vroege 330 GOD ALS MISVATTING teksten uit de tijd dat Mohammed in Mekka verbleef. De meer strijdlustige verzen zijn van latere datum, van na de vlucht van de profeet naar Medina. Het resultaat: De mantra 'islam is vrede' is al zo'n 1400 jaar uit de tijd. Slechts dertien jaar was de islam vrede en niets dan vrede .... Voor huidige radicale moslims - en voor de middeleeuwse rechtskundigen die de klassieke islam ontwikkelden - zou het eerlijker zijn om te zeggen 'islam is oorlog'. Een van de radicaalste islamitische groepen in Groot-Brittannië, Al Goeraba, verklaarde in de nasleep van de bomaanslagen in Londen en Madrid 'dat elke moslim die ontkent dat terreur deel uitmaakt van de islam een kafir is'. Een kafir is een ongelovige (een niet-moslim), een grove belediging ... Kan het zijn dat de jongemannen die zelfmoord pleegden zich noch aan de zelfkant van de moslimgemeenschap in Groot-Brittannië bevonden, noch een excentrieke en extremistische interpretatie van hun geloof volgden, maar juist tot de kern van de moslimgemeenschap behoorden en gedreven werden door een gewone, alledaagse interpretatie van de islam? In het algemeen (en dat geldt evenzeer voor het christendom als voor de islam) is het echt schadelijk dat kinderen wordt bijgebracht dat geloven op zich een deugd is. Geloof is iets verderfelijks juist omdat het geen rechtvaardiging vereist en zich niets gelegen laat liggen aan argumenten. Kinderen aanleren dat klakkeloos geloven iets goeds is, voorziet ze van het nodige - mits ook wordt voorzien in een paar andere ingrediënten die vrij gemakkelijk zijn te vinden - om op te groeien tot potentieel dodelijke wapens voor toekomstige jihads of kruistochten. Het authentieke geloofsvuur, dat immuun maakt voor angst door de belofte van een martelaarsparadijs, verdient een prominente plek in de geschiedenis van de wapenleer, samen met de handboog, het strijdros, de tank en de splinterbom. Als kinderen zouden leren om vragen te stellen en om hun opvattingen degelijk door te denken, in plaats van te leren dat voetstoots geloven de opperste deugd is, zit het er dik in dat er geen plegers van zelfmoordaanslagen zouden zijn. Zelfmoordterroristen doen wat ze doen omdat ze echt geloven wat ze op hun religieuze scholen leerden: dat de plicht jegens God prevaleert boven alle andere prioriteiten, en dat het martelaarschap in zijn naam zal worden beloond WAT MANKEERT ER AAN GELOVEN? VANWAAR DAT VIJANDIGE? 331 in de tuinen van het paradijs. En die les werd hun niet per se ingepeperd door extremistische fanatici, maar door fatsoenlijke, gematigde godsdienstleraren, die die kinderen in rijen opstelden en hen ritmisch met hun onschuldige kleine hoofden deden knikken, terwijl ze elk woord van het heilige boek leerden naprevelen als gestoorde papegaaien. Religie kan heel gevaarlijk zijn, en doelbewust geloofsopvattingen inprenten bij onschuldige kinderen is schandelijk en laag. In het volgende hoofdstuk richten we ons op kinderen en op de grove verstoring van hun jonge jaren door godsdienst. 332 GOD ALS MISVATTING